Whispers
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Alfred veía como se levantaban las rejas de oro a su alrededor. Aquel 4 de julio Inglaterra demostró por qué era un Imperio, no solo alejó el potencial peligro, también mantuvo a su amado niño junto a él. UK/US Realidad Alterna ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?


_**Whispers  
><strong>_

_**Resumen: **__Aquel 4 de julio demostró el por qué era un Imperio, no solo alejó el potencial peligro e inició la expansión, también mantuvo a su amada colonia a su lado. Realidad Alterna._

_**Disclaimer:**__ historia ficticia hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro._

_Le agradezco a mi querido amigo Tacubox, gracias por las ideas, los debates y la emoción por el fic. Sin ti no sería lo mismo._

_**Prólogo**_

La habitación estaba casi en penumbras, con el fuego de la chimenea como única fuente de luz. El ruido que producían los troncos al ser consumidos por las llamas, era mitigado por la fuerte lluvia que azotaba con fiereza las paredes de la casa.

—Hasta la naturaleza comparte el dolor de la derrota —murmuró una ronca y varonil voz. El dueño de ésta observó a su hermano menor. El cual estaba perdido en los recuerdos de lo que unas horas atrás había ocurrido. Sus miradas por un momento se enfrentaron en el reflejo de la ventana. Y Escocia lo supo, el inglés tenía la mente en el campo de batalla.

_Cuando la lluvia, casi con suavidad, acariciaba los rostros decididos de los uniformados hombres. Cada uno luchando por su causa: unos por la Corona, otros por la libertad, por sus tierras. Y dos rubios frente a frente, encabezando ambos ideales..._

_Pero se engañaban, a ellos y a los demás si decían que era lo único en juego esa noche. En la confrontación de verde y azul, las miradas lo decían todo. La esmeralda no quería perderlo, no quería verse envuelto en la soledad. Ya vendrían otros momentos para que fuera libre, su niño era aún muy pequeño para tomar decisiones como aquellas..._ se mentía y lo sabía, pero prefería dejarse llevar por esas ideas. _Los celestes ojos volaban lejos ya, en el futuro que tenía por delante, era una petición por la libertad._

_En ambas había dolor._

—_Ya no soy un niño, tampoco soy tu hermano menor... Yo, ¡ahora mismo me independizo de ti!_

_Con esas palabras algo estuvo a un paso de quebrar, todo pendía de un hilo. El rubio de ojos verdes, se acercó corriendo. ¡No lo iba a permitir! Se aferró a la leve llama de esperanza... intentó no pensar en lo que la otra mirada le decía. No quería ver los ojos azules, de hacerlo caería, cedería como siempre._

_Un mosquete al aire, otro apuntaba directo a la cara. Y nuevamente la conexión de miradas. _

_A lo lejos se pudo escuchar un ¡disparen! Pero fue ignorado por ambos..._

_Justo cuando el inglés estaba por ceder, por dejarse caer derrotado, las detonaciones empezaron. Los casacas rojos venían detrás, más hombres acababan de llegar._

—_¿Qué? _—_ninguno de los dos sabía que pasó. Las balas silbaban a su alrededor._

_El ardor en el hombro, al ser rozado por una bala, despertó al británico, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Debían moverse, ¡estaban a fuego cruzado! Bajo el arma e intentó tomar a su aún hermano, pero éste retrocedió, viendo la herida._

—_No quiero seguir lastimándote —murmuró con voz ahogada. En sus ojos se acumularon lágrimas no derramadas._

—_Entonces para con esto, mocoso _—_respondió otra voz, más fría, directa. En ella no había ningún vínculo que lo contuviera._

_Escocia estaba ahí, imponente. Mirándolos inexpresivamente, no quería meterse en esos asuntos, sabía que existía un lazo más fuerte que estaba en disputa, algo más allá de los países y que al parecer los implicados no eran del todo conscientes. Lástima por ellos. Había intereses económicos y estratégicos que lo mantenían alerta, además de órdenes directas de la Corona._

_Pero la atmósfera que mantenía la mente de los tres ajenas al conflicto, no significaba una barrera protectora. El joven rebelde cayó de rodillas. El recibir más de un impacto de bala lo sumió en dolor y nubló su vista. No era únicamente las dolencias corporales, también las territoriales, el movimiento estaba por caer y esa batalla acababa de marcar el rumbo de la historia._

_La derrota de Trece Colonias._

_Escocia tomó al insurgente por los brazos, ignorando la mueca dolorida. Lo puso de pie y lo llevó hacía donde estaba su ejército._

—_Suéltalo —la voz de Inglaterra era gélida, erizo los vellos de la nuca del escocés. Quien sorprendido volteó y miró a su hermano._

_No supo qué responder, esperaba verlo de otra forma: caído, frágil, como el pequeño que aveces aún pensaba que era. Nada más equivocado. El inglés lucía fuerte, decidido, férreo y fiero. _

_Con cuidado Inglaterra rodeó a su hermanito y lo levantó en brazos. Era alto para su edad sí, pero aún no más que él. No le representó una dificultad cargarlo, llevárselo de ahí._

—_A-arthur —susurró somnoliento el joven americano. La sangre resbalaba por sus labios y le costaba respirar. Sin embargo, la agonía que sentía no sólo venía de las heridas, también de la derrota, del sentimiento de fracaso, de imaginar las rejas de su dorada jaula volverse a levantar frente a él._

—_No hables mi pequeño. No digas nada, el dolor se irá— le prometió el mencionado, observando su rostro cada vez más pálidos, sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules en busca del cielo, el cual aún no podía alcanzar. Y pensó que estaba siendo egoísta y lo peor es que no se arrepentía.— Vamos a estar juntos mi amado Alfred._

Escocia escuchó a su hermano y no dijo nada. Ahora lo veía, con la mirada perdida en el cielo americano. Y se preguntó si hicieron lo correcto, la dependencia crecía aún más. Sin buscar una verdadera respuesta se llevó el vaso de ron y bebió, vaciándola de golpe.

—Hoy es el castigo a los alzados, tu muchacho debe verlo.

—No está en condiciones —replicó al instante.

—Arthur, sabes perfectamente que merece ser castigado. Deja de protegerlo...

—He dicho que no, Escocia, no te metas —los británicos se enfrentaron en un silencioso duelo por imponerse, pero el rubio de ojos verdes ganó. Con decisión se dirigió a la puerta, al estar a un lado de su hermano su voz se volvió cortante, agresiva. —No le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a Alfred o te corto la mano.

Escocia suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró, quedando solo en la habitación. Una sonrisa leve se dibujo en sus facciones, quién diría lo violento que le salió su pequeño hermanito, sin duda los tiempos cambiaban y los lazos entre el mocoso americano y su hermano, eran más fuertes, fabricaban una enferma dependencia, que traería consecuencias a la larga. El punto era saber qué clases de consecuencias, sin duda interesantes de ver.

—Por el Imperio Británico —exclamó tras llenar otra vez su copa, para instantes después vaciarla de un trago. —Que está por mostrarle al mundo, hoy 4 de julio, que es invencible.

**Notas de la autora: **Gracias por leer :D

En cuanto acabé el capi lo subí, por lo que otra vez está sujeto a modificación (lo siento, la emoción me gana). Como se darán cuenta, es un Realidad Alterna, en esta ocasión juego con "qué hubiera pasado sí... EUA no obtiene su independencia en esa fecha", tarde o temprano lo harían, pero cambiaría el rumbo histórico.

La idea del segundo capi está y del fic en general también, pero aun tengo algunos puntos que definir, por lo que la próxima actualización no tiene fecha. De que habrá más capis seguro, claro, siempre y cuando existan interesados. Insisto, espero que no suene mal, pero si no gusta, ¿qué caso tiene que esté publicado?

El título me costó mucho trabajo D: y aún no me convence ¿les agrada? Mmm bueno en el segundo capítulo se sabrá si permanece con ese nombre o no :/ Bueno aún así la letra de Whispers in the dark de Skillet se relaciona mucho con la historia :D

Mis demás trabajos tienen garantizada continuación, en caso de cualquier cosa, aviso, así que no teman, lenta pero segura xD.

Saludos.

¿Review?


End file.
